<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Living Funeral by oldwang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035140">Living Funeral</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang'>oldwang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:01:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldwang/pseuds/oldwang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>尼爾邀請艾佛斯一同整理他的房子，裡頭放著的將是他的遺物。<br/>他們彼此各懷心思，也有各自的盤算。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ives &amp; Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Ives/Neil (Tenet), Ives/Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Living Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾佛斯把車停在碎石徑旁，把裝著田納西威士忌的背包往肩上一甩，他要爬個十來分才能抵達尼爾那間在崖上的小屋。尼爾在訂好前往孟買的機票後，捎了條訊息給艾佛斯，要他到這兒來。</p><p>尼爾在訊息中提到，他希望艾佛斯能幫他整理這棟小屋，順便借車載出雜物，他準備要清出這間房子。</p><p>這幢由磚砌成的小屋獨立建在海崖上，鄰近沒有民居，轎車也只能停在八百公尺遠的坡道下，方圓百里是杳無人跡。</p><p>就艾佛斯所知，這磚屋是尼爾在劍橋讀書時繼承來的，說是有個無名的遠房親戚留下這間房產和足以支付遺產稅的信託基金，律師也不知道是否在家族樹裡繞了許久，最後捧著文件在學堂找上尼爾。</p><p>當然，過了這麼多年，尼爾也知道那個無名親戚是誰，艾佛斯也在第一次造訪小屋時知道答案（該是如此顯而易見）。艾佛斯還有這麼個印象，自己在聽到尼爾在年少時代便得到大筆財富，他第一個問題是——你就沒想過你哪來的有錢遠房親戚？</p><p>尼爾的答案則相當單純，也極富文學性，他回答：「我是讀《遠大前程》長大的，我們英國人從小就覺得總有一天，會有個律師帶著神秘人的遺產上門。」</p><p>艾佛斯挑眉，對於尼爾的回答不置可否，尼爾見狀先是嘴角微微上揚，上身往前傾，他盯著艾佛斯的眼睛問道：「你們的美國夢裡都沒有這一塊嗎？」</p><p>艾佛斯搔了搔自己的鬍子，「也不是沒有，但我們看的是《長腿叔叔》，最後可能要把自己賣給神秘人。」</p><p>對於艾佛斯難得袒露的幽默感，尼爾是忍俊不禁。</p><p>艾佛斯甚至還補了這一句：「真要我說的話，你應該比較想要我們老美的版本。」</p><p>尼爾往後一坐，咬著下唇，沒繼續深究艾佛斯的回答。尼爾是一臉興味，臉上揚著他那抹慣常掛著的微笑，這是他意圖閃避的姿態。</p><p>艾佛斯的問題太過刁鑽，答案甚至比起尼爾如何在官方資料上註記為失蹤，卻仍舊保有這棟房產的法律問題還要複雜。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p> </p><p>艾佛斯必須要低著頭才能走進尼爾的這間小屋，一層樓的平房，松木地板上擺著布沙發和木箱充當地矮桌，這不是那種工業風混搭的新潮裝潢，胭脂色的布沙發刷上白色樹木花樣，布面和圖示都因為日照而褪色，缺乏品味，卻富含生活感，充滿日常種種交互摩擦、轉印的痕跡。</p><p>「我還記得我第一次到這裡時，這裡什麼都沒有。」</p><p>幾乎啦，尼爾說。</p><p>「還是我幫你把這座醜沙發扛上來的。」</p><p>「你還沒忘要嫌它醜。」</p><p>艾佛斯雙手一攤，細細環顧這間拼湊了數年才讓人舒適的房子，這宅子好不容易添了些人味，這裡的家居並不是那樣規劃好，有著一次填入的整體規劃，收集了千禧年初期的家飾風格，倘若把每一個物件的購置時點拉出，那會散落在一條漫長的時間軸上。</p><p>而在時間軸的起點，二十歲還沒過半的尼爾，跟著律師法蘭克在夏末午後一同造訪這棟小屋，當時落著雨，縱然撐傘也抵擋不了從側身襲來的雨滴，海風颳得強，幾乎是要把他給吹走，最後他索性不打傘，硬著頭皮往目的地走去，他那雙便宜的靴子也浸了水，整雙腳就像深潛至水平面以下的潛水艇，引擎啪嗒啪嗒地轉。</p><p>這間漆著白漆的矮房在石徑的末端拔地而起，海風吹得尼爾睜不開眼，他幾乎是推著法蘭克前行，把他帶進門廊前的雨遮。試著把鎖插進那道塵封已久的木門，黃銅的大鎖扭開時甚至發出難聽的嘎吱響，打開門，屋子裡除了壁爐和牆上的掛畫外，什麼東西也沒有。</p><p>尼爾一進門便把靴子給蹭下，也把襪子扯到角落，向壁爐走去，他打算點燃放在爐子裡的柴薪，至於法蘭克，完全不像剛走出雨季，梳好的油頭亮著光，相比尼爾的狼狽根本是不同世界的人。</p><p>「委託人留給你的就是這棟房子，包含其下的土地。另外就是這幅素描，以及……」法蘭克環顧四周，最後指向尼爾深後的壁爐：「另外就是這只銀製的隨身酒壺。」</p><p>尼爾拿起酒壺，輕輕搖晃幾下，裡頭什麼也沒有，尼爾翻到後頭，酒壺底部有道擦痕，看來有些年歲。</p><p>「你的委託人就沒有打算把酒瓶裝滿，好讓我們這個時候暖個身子？」尼爾忍不住向法蘭克抱怨。</p><p>法蘭克聽聞，仍舊板著那臉不苟言笑的表情，「沒有。委託人給我的清單就只有這些。」</p><p>尼爾聳聳肩，但法蘭克卻這時補上一句：「但他留了句口信⋯⋯他等著你未來把酒帶過去。」</p><p>「法蘭克說的時候我沒不太了解他的意思。」</p><p>此刻，同時也是未來的尼爾這麼告訴艾佛斯，眼下他倆站在那幅素描前，輕啜一口威士忌，再把沉甸甸的酒壺交往另一個人。</p><p>「這很像我以前的一次物理考試，老師不小心把其中一題的答案和題目放反，試卷上印上答案，題目則放到答案紙上，雖然已經先看到答案，但要到對答時，你才知道題目是什麼，問題才有意義。」</p><p>「問題是什麼？」</p><p>「那你要先知道答案。」尼爾這麼說。</p><p>答案有很多，像鵝卵石般散佈在尼爾人生長河裡，每個解答都有道該嵌入的問題，眼前的戈雅仿畫則是道複選題，隨著時對應不同題型，既是過去的阿勒波，也是將來的麥可寇斯比爵士。</p><p>尼爾的手指滑過酒瓶上的痕跡，在知道那人懷裡也揣著同一支酒壺後，他想過很多次，那傷痕會是在什麼時點落下的：會是在這次的平壤伏擊，還是在下一次莫斯科的反滲透作戰。</p><p>尼爾從沒想過，問題其實可以很單純。當那人躺在加護病房裡，尼爾發現他瞞著自己，在作戰計劃裡以將自己為誘餌，試圖把尼爾兜出熱戰核心，當疼惜與憤怒湧上，一時間無法消化這情緒的尼爾，把那人平時揣著的酒壺往牆面一砸。</p><p>酒壺在牆面上擦出一條銀色的尾巴，尼爾後悔了，然而當他拾回酒壺，卻發現霧銀的隨身酒瓶上只有一道撞痕，是道沾上白色油漆的擦痕，那時尼爾再次看到問題的全貌。在加護病房外，尼爾搖晃著那空蕩蕩的酒壺，想著等那人平安出來，他們下一次再見時，要買一只新的酒瓶還給他，他會把酒壺給填滿。</p><p>不過那會是尼爾的下一次，他的上一次。</p><p>也是在那個時點，尼爾才明白，當補償會在非線性的時間被當作餽贈，問題也可以不只是問題，解答亦然。解答可能引出更多疑惑，當詳解與提問並陳，也不一定能回答什麼。</p><p>而他現在決定把答案先提給艾佛斯。</p><p>見艾佛斯從廚房拿出瓦斯爐和咖啡豆，尼爾告訴他說：「這棟屋子有些什麼，還缺什麼，我想你都很清楚了。」接著從口袋裡掏出那串他幾乎不怎麼用的鑰匙，「我打算把房子送給你。」</p><p>「但這是從頭子那⋯⋯」艾佛斯伸了手，卻沒立刻把鑰匙給接過去。</p><p>「我知道，我當然也可以找個律師，再把房子還給他，等他在未來再把房子給我，但⋯⋯我真的很想知道。」尼爾捧起艾佛斯的手，把鑰匙放在艾佛斯的掌心，「如果我現在把這一切都給了你，你們之間會有些什麼。」</p><p>「既然這一定會發生，那我們也不妨賦予點到點之間，必然與必然間的不同路徑。」</p><p>艾佛斯握緊鑰匙，感受那股涼意沉在他的掌心，這的確是尼爾會做的，接受既有的答案，卻探尋問題的不同可能。</p><p>「不過，不包含那幅畫，要請你轉交給麥可寇斯比爵士。」</p><p>「這是？」</p><p>「這是給頭子的邀請函。」尼爾這麼說，接著他轉了轉脖子，抓了幾下後腦勺，最後指著擺在角落的花器，或者說艾佛斯長年以來當做是花瓶的容器。</p><p>尼爾那神情帶了點羞赧，像是不好開口，卻又必須如此。</p><p>「我想請你幫我處理它。」</p><p>尼爾這麼說。</p><p>／</p><p>尼爾的小屋落於海島的西側，日頭漸沉，崖上鵝黃色的馬蹄苔被夕陽烘上一層淡金色的光芒，艾佛斯正迎著光把器皿往海崖扛去，加上陶瓷器皿，整個罈子加上裡頭的白色粉末約莫有三磅重，裡頭盛著尼爾希望他灑進海裡的東西。</p><p>艾佛斯一度以為罈子裡裝的是老闆，尼爾的反應卻不是那麼一回事。</p><p>「我最好離他遠一點。」尼爾站得老遠，把工作丟給艾佛斯，自己則在屋外的草坪架起噴射爐煮咖啡，似乎不怎麼樂見艾佛斯嘗試把器皿給打開。參照尼爾那諱莫如深的神態以及那一句「最好離它遠一點」，艾佛斯立刻意會過來，他原以為這是頭子的剩餘，沒料到尼爾對於自身的終局，也早就得到答案。</p><p>「你怎麼拿到的？」艾佛斯把罈子擱在崖邊，走向尼爾問道，只見尼爾往身後的屋子一比，無需多言。</p><p>「你就這樣把他擺在房子裡，這麼多年？」</p><p>尼爾點點頭，抿了抿嘴。</p><p>「你就沒想發生意外，你會灰飛煙滅？」艾佛斯自知責備無益，只能略帶無奈地念了尼爾幾句。</p><p>「這只是個假說，局裡沒人實驗過。」尼爾聳聳肩，歪著頭說：「如果你現在想實驗，你可能會痛恨自己怎麼沒帶鏟子，應該現在直接把我就地掩埋。」</p><p>「你希望我幫你處理掉，我？」</p><p>尼爾挑眉，點頭。</p><p>艾佛斯咬著下唇，長鬚遮蓋他下垂的嘴角，他緩緩開口：「這是我第二次參加生者的葬禮。」</p><p>「第二次？」</p><p>艾佛斯說道：「第一次是我自己的。」</p><p>「在那之前，我都覺得葬禮就只是活下來的人在擺架子。」艾佛斯接過尼爾遞給他的咖啡杯，和尼爾輕碰杯緣，海風把那一聲輕響給帶往遠方，尼爾一口將咖啡飲盡，接著往後一躺，把自己埋進油黃的馬蹄苔裡，他金棕色的亂髮披在油綠與嫩黃的植披上，艾佛斯拔下幾朵馬蹄苔，丟到尼爾臉上，尼爾輕輕晃了晃頭，也沒太認真抵抗，他鼓起雙頰，試著吹走面上的小黃花。</p><p>「在二零一二年的春天，我從海豹部隊裡除名，當時任務有個空檔，我就遠遠看了。」</p><p>隔著樹籬，艾佛斯遠遠望著穿上軍禮服的同袍抬著棺木，以及軍號手在他墳前吹起熄燈號，雪白的絲質手套滑過覆蓋在棺木上頭的星條旗，收回覆蓋的國旗，將其一層又一層地折成三角形，最後交還給艾佛斯的妹妹，他的妹妹泣不成聲，幾乎無法挺直身子。</p><p>艾佛斯的遺族們只知道軍隊勉強帶回艾佛斯的軍牌，沈甸甸的棺木裡是空無一物，卻不知道艾佛斯確實來到這裡，這是他的生之葬禮。</p><p>「提早被緬懷這件事，讓我意識到自己是被愛著的。」艾佛斯望向一旁躺著愜意的尼爾，「很奇怪，我以為自己會忍不住衝出去，好好抱著她，但我想的卻是時間，我站在那裡，只想著要趕快回到天能，只要時間之戰不會開打，她也能在未來慢慢釋懷，只要有時間。」</p><p>「這是你希望的嗎？」艾佛斯問，他知道尼爾現在仍舊被列為失蹤人口，死亡之於尼爾而言，可以說是懸而未決，「你希望由我來送你走？」</p><p>尼爾站起身，拍了拍屁股，接著他伸出手，要艾佛斯搭上來。</p><p> </p><p>／</p><p>有別於艾佛斯的葬禮上的八人抬棺大隊，尼爾的葬禮上只有一個抬棺者。沒有軍號手用小號吹響熄燈號，日光漸沉，艾佛斯按照印象，用口哨吹奏給尼爾的安魂曲。這裡沒有國旗可以覆蓋，已經成為亡者的他們也不屬於任何國籍，只能把自己埋葬給世界。</p><p>艾佛斯扭開骨灰罈，掬起一把，這樣告別尼爾，以這樣簡陋而便宜行事的做法。出乎他意料的，沒有什麼湧上心頭的畫面，他一心掛念著尼爾預示的答案以及問題會怎樣訴諸。</p><p>一切都如預期，直到海風轉向，氣流由海面往崖上颳來，白色的粉末被一同捲了上來，往下風處的尼爾襲去。</p><p>「喔幹。」艾佛斯罵出聲來。</p><p>最糟的情況從艾佛斯的腦海中一閃而過，那是毀滅的各種形式，好比尼爾在他眼中裂解，或者崩成一團血肉，艾佛斯動起來，腎上腺素爆發，他抬起大腿帶動小腿，一步又一步。他撲向尼爾，把尼爾壓倒在地，海風從他的背後刮過，撫過他的後腦，尼爾還在他的臂膀中，艾佛斯撐起手臂，試圖坐起身，卻在尼爾的鼻頭上發現一抹白痕。</p><p>艾佛斯低頭打量自己的全身，他的胸膛到下腹都沾上白色的粉末，尼爾臉上的白痕就在自己方才的掩護中，轉移了上去。艾佛斯滿臉狐疑地望向尼爾，接著伸出食指揩過尼爾鼻頭，輕輕舔過。</p><p>「這是⋯⋯」</p><p>「McDougalls，很適合做司康。」</p><p>艾佛斯回想早先時候與尼爾的對話，尼爾確實沒有明講那罐東西到底是什麼，在他提問時擺出平時那套故作玄虛的作派，自己一時不察就這麼讓他繞了進去。艾佛斯緊繃的身子突然放鬆，幾乎要癱軟地平躺在草地上，他應該要痛揍尼爾一頓的，但他沒有。艾佛斯望著藍天，感受秋日的天光灑在他的全身，該是這般愜意而快活。</p><p>他倆也認識好些年，艾佛斯明白尼爾自然沒那麼無聊，就為了惡整他而搬這樣一齣，尼爾一向都有他的邏輯，尼爾的作風就像早些時候，他向艾佛斯分享的體悟，他已經把答案展現在艾佛斯眼前，艾佛斯眼下要做的是把問題找出來。</p><p>「我還以為我真的要從你那堆爛家當裡，找東西把你埋了。」艾佛斯頓了一會兒，望著那片如飛絮的捲雲，「我以為要失去你了。」</p><p>尼爾跟著艾佛斯一同躺下，兩人看向同一片景色。</p><p>「艾佛斯，聽著。我很感動你剛才為我所做的一切，這對我來說也是意義重大……」</p><p>艾佛斯知道尼爾要說什麼，尼爾的這一次邀請，從打理小屋，到那一場彆腳的生之葬禮，無非是為了這一刻，為了空出房子以及在生者心裡的空出位置而作準備，尼爾正打算先一步陪著他悼念，為了他。</p><p>尼爾也如他所預料，說出了那句他計劃許久的話語：「我們必需接受。」</p><p>「我希望那個時候來時，我們早有準備。」</p><p>不是用你，而是我們，尼爾如此巧妙地，把彼此給拉了進來，結論卻又單單指向艾佛斯。坦然接受自己終局的尼爾，給艾佛斯這樣的錯覺——他就像被先行的尼爾給拋下似的。</p><p>艾佛斯點點頭，他嘆了口氣說：「你會為了他做任何事對吧？」</p><p>「我會盡量不綁架女人和小孩當人質。」尼爾狡猾地再次閃躲進調笑中，他仰望著藍天，沒去回應艾佛斯轉向他的視線。艾佛斯抓住尼爾的上臂，尼爾總算讓艾佛斯進入他的視域。</p><p>「尼爾⋯⋯」艾佛斯開口，不給他空間躲藏，尼爾卻搶在他之前，先發制人。</p><p>「你也會為我做一樣的事。」</p><p>尼爾此刻期待艾佛斯能夠同理，卻故意忽視換位和同理的邊界，以及那主客體和對象間的關鍵差異。這時尼爾再次強調，「我們都幹這行幹了這麽久，順應天時和接受現實這樣的話你我都懂。」</p><p>艾佛斯能明白。就像他一樣，艾佛斯也能明白尼爾在裡頭藏著的私心，就算他們的拼搏和私心已經是大局的一環，並非任何變因，尼爾和他都會不顧一切地嘗試，他嘗試將尼爾拖出死蔭之地，而尼爾則因為把那人放在第一位，再次陷入死地。</p><p>他倆都是在時間機器裡的齒輪，無論運行的方向如何，都將貫徹意志而行，縱然事後看來這樣的意志也是徒勞，他們也從不因此停滯，也不願自我的停滯使得整架機器停擺。</p><p>當兩人陷入沈默，尼爾坐挺身子，日光在尼爾的身後，照不出他的神情，尼爾這麼說：「嘿⋯⋯我很高興能有機會這樣整理自己。」</p><p>他輕輕拍了拍艾佛斯的肩頭，把他的表情都看在眼中。</p><p>「至少我能選擇自己的結束，很少人像我這樣幸運。」</p><p>「你想要怎麼結束？」</p><p>「在這裡，你和我，我們就在這裡坐著，這樣坐一會兒。」</p><p>艾佛斯點頭，在尼爾身旁坐下，他們不發一語，等待著落日在海面映出一條赤紅的道路。他們就像打發時間的閒人，卻又沉默地像在哀悼，他們都曾受人瞻仰，此刻卻只能替彼此憑弔。當斜陽垂入海平面之下，尼爾站直身子，先一步往屋內步去。艾佛斯望著他的背影像憶起什麼，張口喚住尼爾。</p><p>「嘿！尼爾。」</p><p>尼爾順著他的呼喚轉過身，夕陽餘暉映得他金棕色的亂髮像極了多佛的海面，艾佛斯盯著閃著光的尼爾，一時間詞窮。回憶、傷感都被攪和成一股難以名狀的情緒，沒有文字能夠簡單囊括那種複雜的失落，以及這擁有和失去並存的時刻。</p><p>「在塔林遇到緊急狀態時，記得找我。」艾佛斯最後只說了這句。</p><p>「我哪次沒有。」</p><p>艾佛斯笑了，笑聲在喉頭輕顫。</p><p>是啊，曾經是。</p><p>然而此刻，葬禮與哀悼都已終了，在這點上，艾佛斯會把自己藏得更好一些，他會遵從尼爾的願望，就算只是佯裝，就算這個答案早就嵌入一個他不欲接受的問題，他也會先一步準備。</p><p>畢竟這是尼爾希望的。</p><p> </p><p>（完）</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(1) 感謝和漾，聽我講了故事，並順過。</p><p>(2) 姜峯楠曾經在訪問中提到，時間旅行的故事大多以悲劇收場，而《你一生的預言》則是希望走一個不那麼悲傷的敘事，希望這篇有類似的效果。</p><p>(3) 關於葬禮和儀式的意義，取材自電影《極地追擊》（Wind River)，齊澤克在影評中有一段相當傳神，也在此摘錄：「當我們從對儀式的天真的浸入，進步到對它的徹底的拒斥（斥之為荒謬）的時候，突然，我們又發現自己回到了同樣的儀式之中，我們知道它是垃圾這個事實並沒有消除它的效果。」</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>